Spike's Dilema
by idk97
Summary: Spike woke up one morning like any other day but when he gets asked out by three ponies in a matter of hours he has to decide which one to keep and how it will effect his friendships with the other two.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay for this story let's just assume that Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are all around the same age probably somewhere like twelve or thirteen. (I really am not sure how old they are supposed to be).**

**I've had this story in my head for awhile i just haven't gotten around to finishing it. I don't even know why i've been wanting to write this anyway. Oh well. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**

* * *

It started as any normal day for Spike. He got up in the morning and saw that Twilight was still asleep, probably from one of her late night study sessions. She had at least twenty books piled around her on the floor but Spike knew not to touch them because the last time he did he got a lecture for at least two hours and he was almost forced to stay the night somewhere else.

He tip toed quietly around Twilight being careful not to wake her up in any way because then he would surely be in for hell. He finally got to the door and opened it as quietly as possible. Once he was safely outside and free to make as much noise as he wanted he saw a familiar gray coated, blonde maned pony.

"Hi Derpy," Spike greeted happily.

Derpy Hooves turned and saw Spike giving him a smile, "Hi Spike."

Spike smiled at Derpy's voice, not because he was making fun of it, but because he loved to hear her usual happy tone.

"You got mail for me or Twi?" Spike asked trying to make conversation.

"Ya! I have it right here!" Derpy said.

Derpy handed Spike a letter . Spike looked it over and saw it was actually addressed to the Apple Family and it was from Twilight, not to her. Deciding to spare Derpy's feelings Spike thanked her making a mental note to himself to give this to Applejack.

Derpy said her goodbyes and flew away apparently to Rainbow Dash's house in the clouds to give her some mail that probably didn't belong to her anyway.

Spike smiled and consulted what he should do today. He obviously had to give Applejack her letter, he had to do the errands Twilight had given him the night before, and he wanted to see if Rarity needed any help with anything. Spike had made it a daily routine that he go and help Rarity when he had freetime.

"Well," Spike said to himself, "I can give Applejack her letter first and then do Twilight's chores for me. That way I can free up the rest of my day for Rarity."

Spike deliberated for a second on what to do. He finally to deliver the letter to Sweet Apple Acres just to try and get that out of the way as quickly as possible.

Spike walked away heading towards Sweet Apple Acres to deliver Applejack's mail. He finally got there in about twenty minutes and saw Apple Bloom by the entrance gate waiting for somepony.

"Hiya Spike!" Apple Bloom exclaimed putting herself a little too close to Spike for his own comfort.

"Hi Apple Bloom," Spike said uncomfortably, "I have this letter for your sister. Derpy mixed up the mail again."

She took the letter and said, "Thank you? How's your day been?" Apple Bloom asked smiling a lot wider than normal.

Spike started his story by saying, "Okay I guess. Funny story. I woke up and—"

"Tha's great! Uh, Spike, I was jus' wonderin if you'd like to— erm, go on ah," Apple Bloom started by interrupting Spike.

"What?" Spike asked seeing there was something clearly on Apple Bloom's mind.

"Go on ah date wit' meh," Apple Bloom finished.

Spike stood face blank of emotion.

He didn't really understand what just happened and before he knew what he was doing he said, "Ya sure."

Apple Bloom smiled and hugged Spike. She told him to come by at six o'clock tonight. He left Sweet Apple Acres still bewildered and with one thought in mind. "_Wait what just happened?_," Spike thought to himself.

Not sure where to go next Spike decided to start doing his chores. Once Spike started to think about the idea of a date with Apple Bloom it didn't sound half bad. It's not like he disliked Apple Bloom so maybe he shouldn't be that surprised. He shrugged and looked at the sun to see what time it was. It was two, meaning that he had two hours to spare. Honestly he was just hoping to run into something else to do. He was only half right. A scooter ran right into him at about twenty miles per hour and knocked him flat off his feet.

"I'm getting abused today." Spike mumbled to himself.

"Spike! Just the dragon I wanted to see!" said Scootaloo.

"Hey what's up." Spike said rubbing his head because of the accident.

"I got these awesome concert tickets and I need someone to go with me!" Scootaloo invited.

"Why aren't you bringing Sweetie Belle or Apple Bloom?" Spike asked.

"Aw, they don't like concerts and I wanted to take you anyway."

"Cool. I'll come for sure! When is it?"

"Tonight at eight is when the concert starts," Scootaloo said handing Spike his ticket, "So we'll probably leave at seven forty five ."

"Alright I'll be there!" Spike agreed.

"Cool! It's a date then!" Scootaloo said hoping onto her scooter getting ready to speed away.

At the word date Spike's eyes widened. He already had a date with Apple Bloom though. He couldn't have a date with both of them.

"Wait Scootaloo," he started but then realized she was out of earshot.

Spike sighed at this. It seemed like he had no control over today. Everypony knew how to manipulate the conversation to their favor against Spike.

Spike decided to put off his chores for awhile and walk over to Carousel Boutique so he could finally be able to talk to Rarity and get his mind straight.

As Spike walked he started to ask himself, "Why do Scootaloo and Apple Bloom want to go on a date with me anyway?"

He tried to think up an answer but could not conjure a reason before he finally walked up to the store. Spike dismissed the thought from his mind and walked in the door.

"Hi Spike!" Sweetie Belle greeted as he in, "Listen I've got to ask you something."

"What's up?" Spike asked reluctantly knowing already what Sweetie Belle was going to ask.

"Well I wanted to know if you if you wanted to go on a date with me, but if you don't that's fine I understand." Sweetie asked politely.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't think I can." Spike said and then tried to quickly change the subject, "So where's Rarity?"

Sweetie Belle laughed going back into her normal good natured self but Spike could tell he had just crushed her hopes, "Oh. Didn't Twilight tell you? Rarity is in Canterlot on very important business, and until she gets back I'm taking care of the shop."

"Aren't you a little too young to be staying home alone?" Spike asked curiously.

Sweetie Belle looked at him hypocritically, "You went on the Dragon Migration like two months ago! Why can't I stay home alone?"

Spike thought it over and realized it wasn't that different after all, "Fair enough. So when will Rarity be back?"

"Probably in a few days from now," Sweetie Belle said, "Hey do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Spike said only half paying attention.

"Why do you like Rarity so much?"

Spike was taken aback. What stallion didn't like Rarity was a better question.

"Well… I uh… She's beautiful… and she's generous… and…" Spike reasoned while grasping for words.

Sweeite Belle seemed to push these thoughts aside and began to rant, "All I'm saying is she's kind of superficial. Don't misunderstand me Spike, I love my sister and she could get anypony she wanted and I'd be happy for her but don't you care more about a ponies personality then their looks?"

"Of course I do!" Spike exclaimed slightly irritated.

"And you do realize that she's not interested in you right?" Sweetie Belle added harshly.

"That's kind of a mean thing to say…" Spike said hurt.

"I don't mean it like that… I mean that she's not interested in that kind of relationship." Sweetie Belle hinted turning her voice into a whisper.

Spike looked at her blankly. What did Sweetie mean?

Sweetie Belle facehoofed and continued on with the conversation by saying, "Ugh. This is probably why she is what she is. You guys are always so dense."

"I don't get it." Spike said plainly.

"I mean… Rarity… Rarity isn't interested in a relationship with you Spike. You two are almost six years apart and she wouldn't be caught caught dead dating someone our age." Sweetie began.

"What?" Spike yelled clearly outraged.

Sweetie Belle looked at Spike with a look that said 'Are you serious'?

Spike's eyes widened and he gave out a huge signature scream, "NOOOOOOO!" He quickly regained his composure and asked quietly, "How many people know?"

"You mean… you haven't noticed? It's not necessarily a secret." Sweetie explained.

Spike felt deeply hurt. Rarity knew he loved her and she couldn't even have the decency to tell Spike herself. How did Spike not know. Maybe he was blinded by love, I guess he'd never know not that it really mattered.

"I guess that means that she won't ever give me a chance then huh?" Spike asked.

Spike hung his head in disappointment before Sweetie Belle started to talk again, "Look on the bright side. There are people who do want to go out with you."

Spike smiled. He knew what she was hinting at and decided to give up, "Sure Sweetie Belle I'll go on the date with you."

Spike could see the excitement in Sweetie's eyes when he agreed and decided he had made the right choice.

"So eight o'clock tomorrow okay?" Sweetie said.

"Sure. See you then." Spike agreed.

As Spike walked out the door he couldn't help but think, _"If I have a date with one of them I might as well try all three."_

There was no telling what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. This is my first story that I've written that has Spike in it and that's mostly because i don't think i've been able to get his character down well. So I already think i know that but anyway feel free to comment. Any criticism is appreciated so give me as much feedback as possible.**

**The second chapter should be out soon enough. So until next time, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or anything else.**

* * *

Spike went home quickly to find Twilight hard at work trying to learn some new magic spell or something.

"Spike you're home! Here come help me!" Twilight commanded.

"Sorry Twi. Can't. I've got a date tonight." Spike said rushing upstairs past Twilight.

Right as Spike was running upstairs Twilight burst out laughing, "You? Date? Who?"

"Why do you want to know?" Spike asked smirking a bit, "Jealous maybe?"

Twilight hung her head in embarrassment. Twilight hadn't been on a date that Spike knew about in a long time.

"Wha- what?" Twilight said uncomfortably, "Not at all. So who are you going with?"

Spike decided to spare his friend any more embarrassment by saying, "Apple Bloom."

Twilight nodded in acknowledgement but didn't dare say anything about it because if she did Spike might bring up Twilight's dating problem again.

"So where are you two going?" Twilight asked.

Spike explained the situation that she asked him out and he didn't know. He decided to leave the part about having three dates out though, and instead leave it on a need to know basis.

"Well you better leave then because it's almost five forty five," Twilight said before adding, "Good luck."

Spike walked out the door ready to face anything. On his walk down to Sweet Apple Acres Spike felt like he was on top of the world and he had never had the confidence he had now. This was going to be Spike's first date and even though he was reluctant earlier he told himself that he might as well give it a shot.

"I wonder what we're going to do." Spike wondered.

As he walked through the gate to Sweet Apple Acres he saw Apple Bloom was waiting for him near the barn with a small basket sitting next to her. Spike walked up to her trying to think what to say.

"Hiya Spike!" Apple Bloom greeted.

"Hi Apple Bloom!" Spike said before asking, "So what are we going to do?"

"Ah was thinkin' that we shoul' go and hav' a picnic o'er near the clubhouse." Apple Bloom suggested.

Spike agreed and they headed toward the clubhouse talking leisurely. When they got there they laid out a blanket over the grass and sat down.

Spike, not really sure what to say, decided to ask Apple Bloom the most simple questions he could think of so he wouldn't mess anything up, "So, how was your day?"

Apple Bloom smiled and took off at the question, "Ah had so much fun todah! I wen' with Sweetie and Scootaloo to Sugarcube Corner and spent the day makin' stuff for the Cakes."

Spike smiled and nodded thinking to himself, "_She finally gets it I guess. To get her Cutie Mark she has to do something she loves."_

Spike's thought were suddenly cut off when he heard, "and apparently Scoots and Sweetie both are going out too."

What? How had Spike managed to screw up this time when all he asked was "How was your day?"

"Oh that's great! So why'd you ask me on this date in the first place?" Spike asked trying to turn the tables.

Apple Bloom either didn't care or didn't hear Spike as she just kept on talking about how friends and her all had dates. Spike was relieved to hear that none of them would tell who they were going out with but he knew that it wouldn't last for long. As soon as this date was over he needed a plan and fast because as soon as they figured out Spike was the same date for all three of them he would be screwed. He knew he had to talk with Twilight and see if she could come up with a plan. But then again how would Twilight react to the situation he was in?

Spike was determined to stay focused on the date so he asked his question again, "So why'd you ask me out in the first place."

"Well ya are one of the nicest ponies, erm, I mean dragons I know… and well ya see," Apple Bloom said trying to get the words out before abandoning the thought completely, "so ya."

Spike could tell she was holding something back. He raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, go on.

Apple Bloom sighed, "Listen can we just leave it at that."

Spike was unsatisfied but decided to let it go for now, but throughout the whole picnic he made sure not to forget about it. Every now and then he would ask subtle questions trying to get the answer, which Apple Bloom didn't seem to notice. It wasn't really because he had to know but more for the sake of knowing that Apple Bloom hadn't been completely honest with her intentions behind the date.

Other than that Spike had a great time. After the picnic they decided to walk through the field of apple trees. Spike looked around and all he could see was apple tree after apple tree for what seemed like forever.

He finally decided to ask the question again just to see if he could pry out an answer, "Listen Apple Bloom, I don't care why you asked me on this date I just think it would be best for me to know why."

Apple Bloom sighed, "Alright, ya see when I was at school this week, ah made ah bet wit' Diamond Tiara."

Spike raised his eyebrow slightly.

"And Ah told her tha' I coul' get a date faster than she coul'." Apple Bloom explained.

Spike frowned, "And that's the only reason you asked me out? You could of just told me the situation and I would of backed you up you know."

He wasn't mad because he understood why Apple Bloom did what she did, he was just a little hurt that she didn't really want to go out on a date with him for himself.

"Ah am sorry Spike. It's just a little embarrassin'."

Spike wasn't that disappointed to be honest and he did feel genuine sympathy for Apple Bloom, "Don't worry about it Apple Bloom. Even if it wasn't a real date I still had fun either way. If you tell Diamond Tiara that you went on a date with me I'll back you up."

"Really? Thank ya so much Spike." Apple Bloom said giving him a hug.

Spike left back for the library to get ready for his second date with Scootaloo. When he got back he called for Twilight to see if she was still around but he got no answer. He had intended to talk to her about his situation with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. He checked the clock and he saw it was seven thirty he immediately headed back out and headed over to Scootaloo's house.

He knocked on the door and Scootaloo answered it, "Hey, Ready to go?"

"Ya I can't wait! By the way who are we seeing?" Spike asked curious.

"Oh! The opening act is a rock band that Rainbow Dash is a part of and I think she is the lead guitar and she sings lead vocals. I think they're called The Future Greats. And then after that we get to see Dark Pony!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Is Rainbow Dash any good? I never knew she was in a band." Spike asked.

Scootaloo looked at him as if he had just cursed out Granny Smith, "Of course Rainbow Dash is good! She is only the most awesomest pony in all of Equestria!"

Spike decided not to argue about it and they headed off for the concert which was on a clearing right in front of the Everfree Forest. There was a huge crowd that must have been at least half of Ponyville but there were probably a lot of ponies from out of town too. He recognized a few of the ponies as he and Scootaloo tried to find their spot but the majority of the crowd he did not recognize. Then he saw one pony that he defiantly knew, Twilight Sparkle.

"_Oh no. If Twilight sees me then my cover could be blown. She knows that I was supposed to be on a date with Apple Bloom earlier. I can't let her see me."_ Spike thought.

Spike didn't take is eyes away from Twilight until Scootaloo hit him in the arm to tell him that it was about to start. He saw Rainbow Dash fly up to the front of the stage, with a guitar in hand, to the microphone. She didn't say a word and Dash began to play. To Spike's surprise Dash was a pretty decent and made a pretty good impression, and about halfway through that first song Spike began to let up and just focused on having fun.

Spike realized that Rainbow Dash was singing to one of his favorite songs, "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" by the Offspring. Spike was having a blast and soon enough Dark Pony was out on stage and Rainbow Dash had joined Twilight in the crowd.

"_Phew! At least Twilight will be distracted_." Spike told himself.

Spike looked at Scootaloo and she looked back and both their eyes became huge and they smiled wide. This was it.

The crowd started chanting over and over again, "DARK PONY! DARK PONY! DARK PONY! DARK PONY! DARK PONY!"

The lead singer, Red Mane, looked back at his band and they nodded. They started with a very familiar song that they seemed to play at every concert and everypony in the audience seemed to recognize it as well.

Scootaloo shook Spike and yelled over the noise of the crowd, "THIS IS AMAZING!"

Spike attempted to respond over the noise of the crowd but the crowd was too loud so he just nodded and smiled instead.

The concert lasted a good two hours and Spike and Scootaloo had a blast. Dark Pony was great as always and the whole way back to Scootaloo's house they could not stop talking about it.

"I can't believe they played so well! They were even better in person than I thought!" Scootaloo said as they walked up to her house, "That was so cool! Anyway thanks for coming with me Spike. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ya that would be awesome." Spike said.

Scootaloo turned and walked inside as Spike waved goodbye. Spike started back down the path towards the library. He couldn't believe how great the concert had been and time passed so quickly as reminisced that he hardly noticed that he had already made it back to the library.

He stepped inside only to be greeted by an angry Twilight Sparkle who had apparently been waiting for him, "Spike! What were you thinking?"

* * *

**Sorry that i couldn't put any song lyrics in at the concert but it is against site rules so no dice.**

**Okay so last chapter i got a lot of people saying that they liked it and i'm really glad so i thought i would respond to some of your reviews. **

**ultimateCCC- SOrry couldn't fit him in. :(**

**Matthias123 and Sir Crimson- Well you are probably disappointed by this chapter then. Sorry guys but Apple Bloom is very difficult for me write for and i don't really care for her character much.**

**Sir Crimson and dr rockso64- I thought they were around the same age but my friend keeps arguing with me about it so i just decided to say they were the same age in the beginning so no one could misinterpret it.**

**To everyone else who commented its not that i'm ignoring you, i appreciate you taking the time to review my story it's just i either didn't know what to say or didn't want to give up to much of rest of the story.**

* * *

**Just so you know i probably won't be able to update for about a week or two because i've got testing and projects and tons of other things to do so don't feel like I've abandoned you**

**So as always feel free to review and thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is the last chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**

* * *

"Oh hi Twilight! What's up?" Spike said nervously.

"Oh don't give me that Spike! I saw you at the concert!" Twilight yelled.

"Oh was that you?" Spike asked trying to avoid the subject.

"Don't give me that Spike! I thought you said you were going to be with Apple Bloom," Twilight yelled demanding an answer, "Why did you lie?"

Spike was avoiding eye contact at all costs. The only thing worse than looking at Twilight right now would be "The Stare" that Fluttershy gave.

Spike sighed, "Alright Twi I'll tell you what happened."

Spike explained what had happened and how he had been caught off guard when Apple Bloom asked him, how Scootaloo tricked him, and how he just gave in to Sweetie Belle. He also decided to tell Twilight about Apple Bloom and how that was already over and how much fun he had with Scootaloo.

"I don't care Spike! Do you realize what you've done and how you can hurt all of them?" Twilight exclaimed.

"But Twi I—" Spike started.

"Seriously Spike what were you thinking?" Twilight asked starting to calm down.

"Okay I only have my date with Sweetie Belle tomorrow and I can't cancel it so I'll just go on my date with her and make my decision between her and Scootaloo after. Okay?" Spike planned.

"Okay Spike but this is your only chance. If word gets out between the two of them you could not only ruin your friendship with them but their friendships with each other as well." Twilight warned.

Spike nodded. He walked upstairs and went straight to bed. It had been one of the most hectic days of his life.

He woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to tackle the day. Spike looked at the clock, which told him it was almost two o'clock in the afternoon. He had slept through the whole morning and his date with Sweetie Belle was in only six hours. The next six hours went by extremely quick and before he knew it he was leaving out the front door of the library to go meet Sweetie Belle for his date.

He came up to Carousel Boutique and knocked on the door. Sweetie Belle opened the door a welcomed him in and told him her plans for the night, "So tonight we are going to go to the restaurant across the street from the Cake's shop, I think it's called The Everfree Diner. Anyway should we get going?"

Spike smiled and responded, "Ya! I can't wait! I'm starving!"

Sweetie Belle giggled and they walked out towards Sugar Cube Corner. On their way they talked, and Spike found it much easier to talk to Sweetie Belle than most ponies just like it was with Scootaloo. She gave off a totally different vibe than her sister, Rarity who always had more refined tastes. Sweetie Belle was different, she talked with Spike about stuff Rarity would cringe at like pranks, jokes, and Twilight's bad bedhead from her all night study sessions.

They finally got to The Everfree Diner and they stepped inside. The restaurant was busy with the staff and random ponies walking about. The diner had a hardwood floor with tables scattered throughout the room that stretched across half the room and a bar on the side. In the very back of the room there was a stage with an old karaoke machine and a microphone right in front of it.

Spike had a bad feeling about this but he and Sweetie Belle sat down at their table and looked at their menus. They ordered a basket of fries and a hamburger for each of them. You would think Spike would know what to say since this was third date in two days but his mind just went blank.

"_Guess dating never gets easy…"_ Spike thought.

"So Sweetie, how has it been staying home alone?" Spike asked.

"It's fun but I do miss Rarity, but I guess it was good for her to get out of town and back in the big city. She really loves going to Canterlot even if it is only for a few days."

"And have you Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom gotten any closer to getting your Cutie Marks?"

"We didn't get them today, but I'm sure we will get them soon!" Sweetie Belle predicted, "I wonder what they will be?"

"Well I don't know about Apple Bloom and Scootaloo but I know that you are an amazing singer. Maybe that's what your Cutie Mark will be!" Spike encouraged.

Sweetie Belle was about to say something but was cut off by a pony who had apparently come to the stage in the back and was now making an announcement, "Hello everypony! It's that time that we start our karaoke time!"

Spike was looking around to see who was getting up to sing. There must have been at least sixty ponies ranging from foals to the oldest ponies in town and not one of them got up. That was, until Sweetie Belle started to drag him up onto the stage. Before he knew what was happening he was standing in front of the restaurant with only Sweetie Belle on his left and the karaoke machine on his right. He had no idea what song they were going to sing but Sweetie Belle whispered something in the pony's ear and he snickered and went over to the karaoke machine.

Spike stood awkwardly on the stage waiting for something to happen. Was he really going to do this? He knew he was a horrible singer from all the times Twilight told him to shut up when he was singing in the library but did that really matter? Karaoke was supposed to be fun and Spike was going to do his best and even if he didn't sing great he was going to make his performance as memorable as possible!

The song started to play and Spike couldn't believe it. The song was "Don't Go Breakin' My Heart" by Elton John and it was probably one of the most legendary duets that Spike could think of. Spike sang his opening lyrics and Sweetie Belle followed in suit and they carried on from there.

Spike started to dance. He knew he looked like an idiot but he kept on looking Sweetie Belle right in the eyes as he sang and danced while also attempting to pull off a few hand motions as well.

Sweetie Belle's amazing singing made up for Spike's lackluster voice and she carried him throughout the whole song that way. The crowd laughed at Spike's and marveled at Sweetie's voice. They seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves and so were Spike and Sweetie.

The song finally ended and Sweetie Belle and Spike jumped off the stage and went back to their seats to find their food waiting for them. A few stallions gave Spike a brohoof on his way back to the table. Another pony got on stage but Spike and Sweetie Belle just talked to each other about their performance. They enjoyed themselves the rest of the night listening to the karaoke, eating their food, and talking. When it was finally time to go they walked out the door laughing and just having fun heading back to Carousel Boutique.

About halfway there Spike noticed something odd about Sweetie Belle. She had her cutie mark!

"Sweetie Belle look! It's your cutie mark!" Spike exclaimed.

Sweetie looked to see a microphone surrounded by a giant heart.

When she looked back up at Spike she squealed, "Oh my gosh Spike! Do you know what this means?"

Spike blinked. He knew that this was great for Sweetie Belle that she had finally gotten her Cutie Mark but he didn't really understand what it actually meant.

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes and explained, "It means, that my special talent is singing about love!"

Spike laughed and thought of the irony. She got her Cutie Mark about love on her first date she had ever been on.

The rest of the walk home Sweetie Belle went on and on about her Cutie Mark but Spike didn't mind. He understood that Sweetie Belle was excited about something that she had been working for a while now and he didn't want to take that away from her.

When the finally reached the shop Spike said goodbye to Sweetie and turned to leave but Sweetie stopped him. Without another word Sweetie gave him a kiss right on the lips and she walked into her house.

Spike was left stunned and paralyzed. Spike looked at Sweetie Belle as she walked inside and he started to walk away as well. He took a double take over his shoulder just to confirm that really just happened.

Spike walked back to the library more confused than ever. When he got back he opened the door and walked upstairs to find Twilight sitting on a couch, waiting for him.

"So how did it go?" Twilight asked getting up from the couch.

Spike stood and stared at his purple friend trying to sum up his date in a matter of words. He finally said, "Amazing."

Twilight slapped her hoof to her face and dropped back down onto the couch, "What are you going to do Spike?"

Spike thought about it. He really had a lot of fun on both dates with Scootaloo and Sweetie so how was he expected to choose. Scootaloo was a lot like Spike, they both loved to rock out to music and hang out. On the other hand Sweetie Belle was understanding and kind to everypony, plus it's not every day that you help another pony earn her cutie mark.

"Spike! What are you going to do?" Twilight asked more demanding this time.

"I guess I'll have to choose one Twi," Spike said stating the obvious, "But I don't know which one to choose. I guess I have to sleep on it."

Twilight wasn't pleased by Spike's decision but she knew it was his decision to make and not hers so she let it go.

Spike went to sleep that night with one of the toughest decisions he has ever made and there was no way Spike could ever be prepared for what was going to happen next.

The next morning her woke up and he had so many conflicting emotions he honestly didn't know how he should act, how he should feel, or even what he was going to say. He didn't know if he should feel angry, happy, sad, optimistic, or frustrated. Spike had made his decision early in the morning and he was ready to take on whatever was thrown at him.

He walked out and headed in the direction of the pony's house. He wasn't sure how she was going to react but he knew it wasn't going to be fun for anypony.

He walked up to the filly's house and waited in front of the door preparing what he was going to say. He had been preparing for this all morning and he was not going to screw this up.

The filly Spike was going to break up with was Scootaloo. He knocked on the door and waited for what seemed like an eternity for someone to answer. Scootaloo opened the door and greeted him.

"Scootaloo I'm sorry but I can't go on another date with you," Spike said half-heartedly.

Scootaloo's looked at Spike with a confused look, "What are you talking about Spike?"

"I can't go on another date with you. I think you are totally awesome but I can't sacrifice our friendship." Spike repeated.

"But Spike, we have never been on a date." Scootaloo responded.

"Yes we have! It was like two days ago!" Spike yelled angrily. Now Spike was the one confused.

Scootaloo laughed. She wasn't mocking him she was just laughing off the situation which Spike didn't understand at all. She finally spoke, "What the concert? That wasn't a date! That was just two friends hanging out!"

"But you said when you invited me, 'It's a date then.'" Spike recalled.

"You misunderstood me Spike. I just said that to say we were both going to be there. I didn't mean anything more!"

"But when I was talking to Apple Bloom she said that you had a date that night."

"She said that? She must have misunderstood too. I said I was going out to the concert with somepony that night. I never said it was a date or anything." Scootaloo further explained.

"But why did you bring me then?" Spike finally asked.

"I thought I already told you. Sweetie Belle hates concerts and everytime I go to a concert with Apple Bloom she always complains about everything and I end up regretting it because then I have to go to a country concert with her." Scootaloo explained.

"Oh okay." Spike said. Inside his head he was cheering as loud as he could but he made sure to keep quiet to avoid any suspicion. He said goodbye to Scootaloo and walked away in no particular direction.

It was the best possible scenario for Spike and he was lucky nothing blew up in his face like things always seemed to do. Either way Spike had a girlfriend! He had also somehow not ruined any of their friendships in the process of all that had happened in the last two days.

Spike was happy with the way things turned out and now things between Spike and Sweetie Belle would be better than ever. Spike was ready for anything life could throw at him and hopeful he and Sweetie's relationship would last a long time.

* * *

**That is it! Thank you for taking the time to read and feel free to review or favorite the story if you liked it. I am open to any constructive criticism you can give me so please review if you have any advice that could be of use.**

**Alright so until next tim see ya!**


End file.
